All shall Fade
by KristinaSly
Summary: Am i hallucinating? Maybe dreaming? I gasp. The one with the red streaked hair pauses and silences the others. Is he sniffing the air? Suddenly he looks up at me. I freeze and stare back wide-eyed. "Ello Beautiful."
1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, lightning streaming across the clouds, as I lay wide awake on my bed. Humming to myself I contemplate so many things, some important and others completely random. Lightning strikes again, I hear a tree crack and split. Jumping up I feel the thunder afterwards shake the windows. My heart rate spikes and adrenaline flies through my veins as lightning strikes the tree outside my window repeatedly. I walk a little closer and wonder what on earth is going on. I peer out and look at the tree, it's split down the middle and is smoking at the base. The storm abruptly stops and only dark clouds and a sprinkle of rain are evidence that any storm has come through.

I walk downstairs and out the back door to check the charred tree, looking in awe at the perfect cut the lightning has made. The smoke at the base has stopped but a flicker of light caught my eye as I turned to walk back inside. I walk over and knelt, I reach forward and brush away the ash, revealing a necklace. It's too dirty to make out what it looks like so I bring it inside. I wash it off in the sink and i'm amazed at is beautiful design. I run my fingers over the silver dragon curling around a sapphire on a thin silver chain. Suddenly it starts to vibrate and glow in my hands. Before I can drop it a flash of light engulfs me and I feel a pull in my stomach as i'm dragged into the light, blacking out from shock.

Crickets chirp and the wind rustles the leaves, I startle up to my feet, looking around i'm utterly shocked, I feel something around my neck and look to find the necklace. I look up to see trees and hills as far as my eyes can see, not a person or town, or my kitchen in sight._ "How on Earth did I get here?!"_ I say out loud into the dark forest. Did I sleepwalk? What the hell is going on? I wrap my arms around myself trying to keep myself warm, it was pretty chilly out and all i'm wearing is a black v-neck and black leggings. My hair gets cold, because of it being wet from an earlier shower I had taken. I hear a twig break in the distance and muffled voices. but for some reason I felt like I should hide instead of make myself known.

I tiptoe over to a big oak and climb up, hiding myself behind the leaves. The voices are nearing and I can make out them being male...and British? no, Scottish? Some sort of northern europe, but I can't tell. Well that's weird i think to myself, since I live in Belleville, Illinois. I don't remember having any neighbors from europe. I can now see faint shadows of what looks like four men, i'm glad I hid because they don't look too friendly. One is huge! At least six feet and six inches, and very burly and with mangy hair; another is real thin and twiggy looking, with short hair and acts like he's drank 4 cups of coffee or something. The next one is a bald man, with a neck tattoo and an eyebrow piercing. Then last one looks like a dirty clown hobo; he's wearing plaid pants, army boots, a leather jacket and it looks like a red stripe in his hair.

I also found it strange that they all have a red band on their arm, maybe this is some sort of Ku Klux Klan meeting or something. I'm dead. They talk for a little and they start setting up tents and the twitchy guy makes a fire. You would think, oh there's nothing abnormal about that. But... they just used sticks to build the tent and to light the fire, without even touching anything. what the fuck did my eyes just see. Am i hallucinating, maybe dreaming?! I gasp. the one with the red streaked hair pauses and silences the others. Is he sniffing the air? He looks up directly at me. I freeze and stare back wide-eyed.

_"Ello beautiful."_ He smirks at me.

**shit.**


	2. ANDisclaimerrandomness

Forgot to ad this  
***rated M for language, some violence, and eventual sexual situations.***  
***disclaimer-I own no harry potter anything. nada. i only own my characters which i have still to uncover and reveal.***

(btw, i'm completely knew to FanFiction and to writing stories, but i love all these ideas i have in my head so i thought, hey why not try and write them down. I know my grammar and spelling isn't the best, but let me know and ill fix anything you find. i'm also up for suggestions as well. so let me know what you think so far and review.)

3 Kris


End file.
